


SUV Love

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, No Privacy, Nosy coworkers, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I brought the lube.”  He chuckled, “Fancy christening the truck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUV Love

Cases where they were made to double up sucked.  Reid decided there wasn’t any better word for it.  And he was again stuck rooming with Morgan because Rossi claimed the old men should get to sleep peacefully together.  He was almost positive that it was because the older man knew about his relationship with Hotch and was being intentionally an ass.  At least he wasn’t in the girls’ room, they’d been forced to triple up since Garcia had come with.

Reid frowned as he tried to sit in bed and read.  The wall behind him was the wall shared with the ladies and their voices filtered in just enough to be distracting.  On their other side was Rossi’s laugher, probably at something on TV.  His phone buzzed, not breaking his roommate’s concentration on his own bed.

_“You forgot something downstairs.”_

_“What?”_ Reid typed back.

_“Is Morgan in the room?”_

Spencer glanced over even though he knew the answer, “ _Yes.”_

_“You forgot something down in the SUV and will be right back.”_

Reid looked around for his key car and ID, “Hey, I left something down in the SUV, I’ll be back in a minute.”  He stood and headed to the door in his sweats, toeing on his sneakers as he moved.

“Want me to wander down with you?”

Reid looked put out, “I think I can walk to the car all by myself.”

Morgan raised both hands in a sign of surrender, “Okay, okay.”

Reid stepped into the hall and let the door click shut, “ _Out of the room.”_

_“Meet me down by the SUVs.”_

_“Kay.”_  Spencer chose the stairs and headed down and out into the night.  He shivered slightly and glanced around, one of their two vehicles was at the back of the lot in the shadows of a stand of trees.  He jogged over and was greeted by Hotch stepping out of the shadows.  “Clandestine meeting?”

“We have roommates.”  He pushed the younger man against the dark vehicle.

“I know,” He met him halfway for a kiss.  “We also have neighbors.”

Hotch huffed, “Damn the hotel for thinking we would want to be roomed close together.”  He ran his hands down Reid’s sides and around to grab his ass.

Reid moaned and copied his movements.  He pulled back, panting, “Plan?”

“I brought the lube.”  He chuckled, “Fancy christening the truck?”

Spencer blushed at the idea.  “What if someone looks out a window?”

“Tinted windows.”  Aaron had undone Reid’s pants and reached in his own pocket for the item.  He pulled back just a moment to dribble a bit on his fingers before returning the bottle and sliding his hand along Spencer’s crack.  “God, I need you.”

Spencer pulled him back into a bruising kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lover teasing his hole.  When the first finger breached, he moaned and arched. 

Aaron pumped his hand several times before switching to two fingers, adding speed to the pressure.  He added a third finger for just a moment before pulling away, eliciting a whimper from the man pinned against him.  Reid tugged him harder forward, causing his to stumble for a second, bracing them both with his hands against the truck.

When they came up for air, Aaron reached around and popped open the back door, “In, on your knees.  This will be quick.”  Once the pair slid in, Hotch produced a condom for Reid and put it on him, “No need to worry about clean-up.”

Spencer chuckled and rested his arms over the back of the seat, “Take me.”

Excited by the invitation, Hotch slid his own pants down to mid thigh and settled his knees between the other man’s calves, lining up at his entrance.  He panted a moment before plunging in and setting a furious pace.

Spencer had to hold on to the headrests to steady himself.  He couldn’t help crying out as Aaron his all the right spots.  “God, I’m going to come Aaron!”  He shouted as Hotch pounded harder.

“Stroke yourself.”  Aaron watched as one slim hand wrapped the bobbing erection and stroked twice before the condom was being filled.  The sight pushed Aaron right to the verge of climax when a sharp rap against the window made them both look up.  The startled motion caused Aaron to push into Spencer one last time and he found himself groaning out his orgasm, knowing the person outside could hear.

When things went silent inside the SUV, the person rapped again. 

“Shit, Hotch, it’s Rossi.”  He tried to wriggle free without making a mess with the condom he still wore.

“Fuck.”  Aaron sat back on his heels, pulling out and staring at the evidence of what they’d been doing.

“Clean up and open up, Aaron.”  Rossi’s voice drifted in.  He waited several minutes and stepped back when the door clicked open.

Hotch stepped out first, the smell of sex following him, and stood facing his friend.

Rossi just stared, waiting for the younger agent to appear as well.  “I feel like a parent right now.  Really?  Sex in the truck?  We all have to ride in there.”  He eyed the tissues in Reid’s hand and sighed.  The younger agent blushed.  “And since when have you two been a thing?”

Hotch sifted on his feet.

“Well?”  Rossi pressed.  “I want answers!”

“Uh, four months?”  Hotch looked back at his partner who nodded.

Dave rubbed his hands over his face, “I’ll expect this vehicle wiped down in the morning.  I can’t believe either of you.”  He shook his head.  “Inside and out too!”

“Outside?”  Reid asked, finally speaking up.

Dave waved at something past them and they both turned.  There, in the middle of the back window, was a handprint.  He turned to head back in the hotel, “I’ll tell Morgan I’m rooming with him now.  Hope you can come you with a good reason why.”  He was partway across the lot when he turned back, “And I better not hear anything either!”

As their friend and coworker vanished into the building, Aaron started to chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”  Reid looked pale.  “Rossi just caught us having sex!”

“And by saying anything, he has to admit he caught us in the act.  He won’t tell a soul.”


End file.
